


A,B,O Tests

by NoNameCrushedStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Keith (Voltron), Beta Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Prompt Fic, i dont know what i'm doing, no beta we die like illiterate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameCrushedStar/pseuds/NoNameCrushedStar
Summary: Basically all of my A,B,O relationship AU with klance as the main shipEnjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Beta Keith/Omega Lance

Basically, Lance was raised with the way of mind that alphas are perfect and they will take care of him and blablabla aqueu aqueu prince charming shit so lance is really naive and when he was young let’s say 15/16 he will find an alpha like two years older and he is an asshole but lance don’t see that because he has the whole ‘he is perfect’ rose tainted glass filter.

And let say that his friends were little shit and nobody said anything and he was sort of manipulated by the alpha.  
Let's not forget that all his friends were raised with the same mindset and said that Lance's situation was perfectly normal ‘you have to listen to him, plus he is older than us and an alpha so he must be right, listen to him’. 

It’s the following shit again when his heat approach the asshole tell him all the obvious talk about ‘this is right you have to do it with me’ and lance is hesitant but do to his mindset and morales (plus pressure from all sides) he decides to listen to him.

One of his sisters, an omega, discovers the whole thing, knows that this isn’t normal and manages to save his brother at the last moment. (bonus point if she kicks the asshole in the nuts and a big yay for sister badassery)

Except lance has been almost raped and the assault was very traumatizing for him.

Family drama, it divides the whole McClain family and Lance feel soooo guilty.   
Plus now he can’t stand alphas scent because it causes a resurfacing of the trauma and makes him sick. 

His sister really helps him and he understands that he really has no true friends.   
Lance then decides to change school where he meets Hunk and Pidge. 

It’s a slow process but he manages to make peace with himself about his secondary gender and being an omega where society is limiting him in most of the sector. He becomes sort of repulsed by sex with someone because ‘i can do it myself thank you very much’. 

He met Shiro who is an alpha and Keith who is a beta aqueu aqueu i don't know what to say blablabla lance is unnerved to be near Shiro. Keith thinks it’s infatuation and tries really hard to matchmakes his brother and this really handsome person.

And because Keith is a little obvious with sentiments sometimes, he doesn’t see that lance is starting to crush hard on him and that this is why Lance goes with your shitty matchmaking: to please you!!

Shiro understands everything and even is the first ‘date’ with lance his really weird he help lance to accept little by little the presence of alpha near him but not too near like ‘hi you’re my friend’ and that’s it. It really helps our poor boy who start to reveal to Shiro that he is crushing on Keith but he doesn’t know what to do 

And Shiro is like ‘i know he is a little dumb when it comes to people there is no excuse for his sorry ass, you have to be blunt’ with a really serious face and lance is internally panicking because ‘there is no fucking way, I mean... I have to be subtle. He must do the first step!’ ‘no if you want something fucking ask for it, gently of course, or else you will never have it’.

aqueu aqueu lance plan an evening for him and Keith at his home and he has a whole script planned in his head and he was so nervous he didn’t notice that his heat was approaching and when Keith is here he start, like after an awkward moment, to have really bad cramps and it's blinding him with pain.

Keith thinks he has to call Shiro because he is not the alpha lance need nor want

Except that

‘YOU ARE WRONG YOU DUMB ASSBUTT I LOVE YOU’ and lance would say that when he is rolling on the ground in pain.

Keith is too shocked to understand that is crush also like him and pass in 'mechanic brain mode' where he transports Lance to his room and help him to organize his nest when he is not in pain.   
After the pain start the horniness but Lance, even if he feels safe with Keith because he has a not to strong scent and he knows Keith will not be sex-starved by hormones, manage to keep cool. 

Keith is uncomfortable but he still stays with Lance while waiting for his family to come home and take care of him. (he keep his hand to himself, of course, gentleman shit right here, or just basic decency your pick)

A really strong trust has been made: Keith is hopelessly in love with lance and will do anything for him and Lance realize that he can envisage being in a relationship with others without being pressurized.


	2. Omega Keith/Omega Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BCS THEY ARE NOT ENOUGH OF THEM OUT THERE AND IT’S MAKING ME MAD THAT’S IT THAT’S THE ONLY REASON   
> PLUS THEY WOULD BE SOOOO CUTE.

It’s a canon convergent and compliant thing so there is second gender for the human, altean, galra and maybe most of the species that exist in the known universe except a few exceptions like the balmerians (because they are fucking rocks but that’s for another story).   
All of our team plus Coran and Allura are omegas except Pidge who is a secret alpha at the beginning so that her reveal will be like :

“Hey I’m a girl”

“Oh yeah well that’s cool”

“I’m an alpha too” 

“Wait what? Wait a minute!”

"Called it" said Shiro while sending a smug look to Allura who growls before begrudgingly giving him a wad of cash

Like womens menstruations their heats synced up and it’s a little hell for when an ambassador decides to choose the wrong moments to call or Kolivan decides to make a surprise visit and they witness all the angry and exhausted face of everyone, Pidge particularly because   
“I have to do everything they tell me to do. I’m basically their slave please help me” she begs them with crazy eyes as she fist Kolivan's uniform 

They end up helping the Pidgeon surviving by becoming ‘slave number 2’ 

This also explains why Coran and Allura have been in a cryo pod at the time. They were the only omega in the castle and the altean society sacralize this gender.   
Aqueu aqueu drama discussion about omega in altean society and all of the fucking restrictions when you are born in the royalty.

The ships are basically Omega Shiro/Alpha Matt ; Omega Allura/Beta Lotor ; Alpha Pidge/Technology ; Omega Hunk/Shay and her balmerian complex and unknown biology. Plus of course O!Keith/O!Lance

Basically Keith is complexified about his second gender but being surrounded by other omega calm him greatly. Most of the alpha he met on Earth mocked him because he is an orphan and nobody would want him as an omega   
He starts to accept himself little by little by being close to a pack made of omegas. 

Lance always had to prove himself to other to up and up the stairs of society and it was a constant stress on him (dry heats) and having to save the universe with nobody else but omega shows him that omegas are equal to alpha if not a little more intelligent and less monkey-like when it come to battle strategy.   
Omegas are the gender that has to protect their young so they may seem less aggressive but they are deadlier when they have to protect their pack at all costs.

So let's say that it will be a slow romance between Keith and Lance.   
At first, they will have to overcome their issues then they will start to have a real couple like relationship, that means that they will sleep with each other when they think they need comfort and don’t want to bother the others :

“You’re a pain in the ass so I’m gonna wake you at 2 am and you’re gonna listen and comfort me and maybe cuddle but that’s it” they are idiots in love and it’s cute. Hunk ships the hell outa them.

Omegas pairing are not common so it’s a little shocking for everyone except Hunk who knows that it would have been a miracle if any alpha in the earth's patriarchal society accepted omegas like Lance and Keith.

I also want to see what people will say once they are on Earth, like :  
"So you two are friends? That's really cool I never would have thought because you kept complaining about him on our face call back then"

"...We are fucking"

"Ah you mean joking with each other cool cool you must be really good friends then"

"Fuck you Rachel he is my boyfriend"


	3. Omega Keith/Alpha Lance

They are like the perfect discordance of a normal couple because each of them thinks they have been assigned with the wrong second gender. 

Keith is his violent self and doesn’t want to be soft like everyone seems to think of an omega (fuck you people just let him be).   
He resigned himself that every alpha (except a few: hello Krolia and Shiro) are dicks and he will never be mated with one (fuck you Iverson). 

Meanwhile, Lance always thought he would be a beta or an omega and he was perfectly fine with it because it’s his character and all of his family thinks it would be like that too.   
Except it’s not and when he woke up and presented as an alpha it was a big surprise so all of Lance's family throws a party and they were all overjoyed. 

But then Lance starts to stress “What if I’m not good enough???” and it’s putting a toll on him--- that’s why he is so arrogant it’s a facade that he has to put or else he will crumble under all the stress and expectation of everyone (just leave him alone if he doesn’t want to be a common alpha then shut the fuck up and go the other way). So he starts to mask his scent and neutralize it as a beta scent and he finds that people are easier with their expectations of him. He starts to fell better and regain some of his old confidence

aqueu aqueu drama issue I don’t know let’s say that Keith and Lance meet at a bar and like Keith say that he thinks alpha are all jerks and that he prefers to find a cute omega or a cute beta to mate, just someone who doesn't give him shit for his behavior.

And Lance is just sitting here agreeing and thinking that he has no chance with this cute omega but why not let see how far it can go before he thinks I’m a worthless piece of alpha shit and be mad at him.

aqueu aqueu drama Keith find all the neutralizer/suppressor Lance puts on himself and yes he is mad but not because Lance is shit but because “THAT’S DANGEROUS FOR YOUR HEALTH YOU ASSHOLE” 

AQUEU AQUEU DRAMA RECONCILIATION THEY ARE FREAKS FOR THE SOCIETY BUT THEY ARE FREAKS FOR EACH OTHER (my phrasing is not really clear but they love each other point). Plus Lance is not against being dominated by an omega like Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting idk what am I doing  
> I'm going to post all these ideas here bcs they have been waiting for far too long and I don't want to abandon them   
> so if anyone wants to take them, feel free!
> 
> I'm open for all comments and kudos!  
> love u guys <3


End file.
